Norm Unleashed
" | image = Norm Unleashed.jpg | caption = Norm with weapons. | season = 3 | production = 330b | broadcast = 167 | story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson | ws = Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich | director = Jay Lender "Assistant Director": Sue Perrotto | us = July 20, 2012 | international = | xd = November 10, 2012 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Doofapus" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace finds it difficult to bust Phineas and Ferb when her brothers build nanobots that can assemble into any object they can imagine. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has jury duty, so Norm takes over the day’s evil scheme—to destroy Danville by using weapons. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are in their garage as Isabella, Buford and Baljeet come by to see what they are doing. Phineas replies that they are making nanobots and Buford asks them to impress the latter. Phineas then uses he controls to have the nanobots form the word "hello" as Buford mentions the main title. The friends start putting in requests (i.e. giant birthday paddle, telescope, giant birthday paddle with regular-sized cheese grater, scratching post for Perry, who is gone). Perry enters the Best Noodle House in Shanghai, via tube and meets Major Monogram, who explains that he wanted to tell Perry about what Doofenshmirtz up to, but Major Monogram was not allowed to use his phone for the 17-hour flight and that he didn't have international coverage. He then tells Perry to go back to Danville and check on Doofenshmirtz. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the kids ask the boys to make a car. Candace enters the room to see what the boys are making. They made a car, followed by a working helicopter. Buford suggests that the enlarge the helicopter, but Phineas and Ferb have to make more nanobots in order to do so. Candace goes to Linda, who is reading. The former tries to tell the latter about the helicopter, but the latter thinks that they are just making models and that Candace is not even trying. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm offers Perry a muffin and gets a message from Doofenshmirtz, who is away at jury duty. The latter plans to get out of it, by using a "get out of jury duty free card". He then asks Norm to show initiative and to not be a complete disappointment. Norm traps Perry with the muffin and apologizes for the inconvenience. He then discovers that Doofenshmirtz's schemes always fail because he is using -Inators instead of weapons. He leaves to make some. By the kitchen door to the garage, Candace tries to identify the project by commencing Operation: Find Out What The Heck Is Going On. The boys then start creating random objects such as a faucet, a gingerbread man, and a pig face. Candace goes back to the living room, where Linda is given "stories with holes" by Candace. Linda tries to mirror Candace's tattling by imitating one of her failed busting attempts (in this case, bringing Gengus Khan back from the dead and having him teach the neighbors how to swatchback horses), to which Candace utterly mumbles that it will someday happen. Back at D.E.Inc., Norm shows Perry his weapon: himself. He then leaves, leaving his blow torch in Perry's reach, which he uses to escape. At court, Doofenshmirtz is asked about his current occupation. The judge is very confused to find out that Doofenshmirtz is a mad scientest, much to Doofenshmirtz's anger. He explains that he is not angry (upon assuming that the judge meant a literal mad scientest) before the judge introduces Dr. Diminutive to the stand. He reveals that he has "borrowed" Doofenshmirtz's Shmaultz-inator. Doofenshmirtz says that he has never met Diminutive in his live, then the latter explains that he has proof of himself and the former being friends, using a picture from the 2007 L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pudding revue. Doofenshmirtz begins to ask the jury why Diminutive keeps the picture in his wallet, as the judge demands order. Phineas and Ferb have now created full sized cars. Candace is still trying to identify what they are doing. She sees the cars, which later turn into planes, a helicopter and a spaceship, much to Candace's horror. Norm starts attacking Danville, singing "Weaponry" while doing so. Then he tells the people of the Tri-State Area that they have two minutes to surrender. Doofenshmirtz, now in the Tri-State Penitentiary with Dr. Diminutive, overhears this and is annoyed at Norm. Meanwhile, Perry lands in the garage, takes the controls for the nanobots and flies to Norm's location. Once there, he uses the nanobots to make a horse's hind legs and kick Norm, creates a giant tube of macaroni to reflect a bomb and uses an unusually large bat to send another bomb into space before it explodes. Norm gets another message from Doofenshmirtz, who tells Norm off for making weapons. Norm believes that Doofenshmirtz loves him, but hides the emotion. Finally, Perry creates a giant acorn to attract the squirrel powering Norm, as the latter falls to his possible destruction (death). Then Perry returns to the Flynn-Fletcher house, dropping the nanobot controller. Candace finally gets her one story when the kids cannot find the controls for the nanobots and go inside for snacks. Candace goes to bust the boys, as the squirrel who was powering Norm steps on the controller, turning the cars back into nanobots. Linda tells the kids that the pie is on the counter, then turns to see the nanobots, thinking they are an unusually large pile of dust, with Candace saying that it looks crazy. Linda then goes inside to offer the kids some ice cream (with the pie). Back in jail, Doofenshmirtz expects something to explode, in order for him to go home, along with Diminutive, who is playing his harmonica, much to Doofenshmirtz's annoyance. Transcript Songs *"Phineas and Ferb Theme" (Portion of an instrumental version) *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Weaponry" End Credits Second verse of "Weaponry" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes through the gate door. He then enters the underground chute in the back lawn, possibly sending him through the Earth's core as he wipes sweat from his face as the ground around him heats up shortly, which leads him to the best Noodle House in Shanghai. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The use of the nanobots corresponds with a line in the theme song, "Creating nanobots". *After Perry frees the squirrel in Norm's chest, he falls down towards Danville where he seems to explode before reaching the ground. Its unknown if Norm has been destroyed or if he survived the fall. However in the next episode, he is in perfect conditions. It is also possible that, at the speed he was falling, he hit the ground before being completely out of sight. *''Schmaltz'' is Yiddish for rendered poultry fat. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on July 10, 2012. * In RCTI Indonesia, for unknown reasons, Perry's meets in best noodle house and the last part with Candace are cut. International Premieres * September 3, 2012 (Family Channel) * November 8, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) * November 29, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) * January 17, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) * February 23, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) * March 3, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) * September 15, 2013 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors *As Perry falls through the chute, his tail disappears until he lands at the Noodle House. *While in jail, Doofenshmirtz goes from wearing black slippers to his normal dress shoes. *The giant acorn Perry makes is bigger than him, but in the next scene it is smaller. *While Phineas is turning the nanobots in different shapes Phineas's hand is in the wrong position Continuity *Apparently, Norm still sees Doofenshmirtz as a father. Also Norm mentions wanting to play a game of catch with Doofenshmirtz. ("A Real Boy") Allusions *The title may be an allusion to the racing game NASCAR Unleashed, the Multiplatform 3D platformer Sonic Unleashed, or Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. *'Monopoly' - Doofenshmirtz mentions a "Get out of Jury Duty Free" card, like the "Get out of Jail Free" card in the board game. *'L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pudding Revue' - The reference to the annual show is likened to annual shows that are put on by Ivy League schools like Harvard's Hasty Pudding Club and the University of Pennsylvania's Mask and Wig Club with all-male casts including dressing up in drag as female characters. *''Green Lantern'' - The way Perry uses the nanobots to create various objects and fight Norm is similar to how the characters in this series use their rings to create objects and fight evil. *''The Iron Giant ''- Norm's combat form has a very similar appearance to the combat form of the Iron Giant from Tim McCanlies' 1999 adaptation of Ted Hughes' novel of the same name. Similarities include the appearances of the cannons on the left and right hands, the shoulder-mounted blasters, and the chest cannon. *'Sheep in the Big City - '''When called a mad scientist, Doofenshmirtz corrects the judge and says he's not a mad scientist, and neither is he angry, but evil. Similarly a character named Angry Scientist reacts when called a mad scientist, with the only difference that he states he's angry. Trivia *First time Perry's chatter is understandable. *This is the first time Norm does the evil plan instead of Doofenshmirtz. *Dr. Diminutive is seen again. *This is the first time Doctor Doofenshmirtz is seen in prison. *It is revealed harmonicas are annoying to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *First (and only) episode using Norm's name. *Third episode to have a song sung by Norm. ("A Real Boy", "Traffic Cam Caper") *Second time Norm shoots lasers, the first being "Canderemy". *Second time Norm (or a version of him) offers muffins. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *The nanobots form the word "Hello" as they do in the title sequence, also Buford mentions it, breaking the fourth wall. *Ducky Momo merchandise is mentioned again. *Third time Norm is the invention. ("Greece Lightning","Ferb Latin") *The roller coaster engineer appears again. ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Twenty-first episode in which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Put That Putter Away", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Oil on Candace", "Unfair Science Fair Redux", "Tip of the Day", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Undercover Carl", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Nerds of a Feather", "Split Personality", "Run Candace Run", "Candace Disconnected", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "The Doonkelberry Imperative", "Meapless in Seattle", "Agent Doof") *The brobot making machine from "I, Brobot" can be seen in the garage, corresponding with it not disappearing at the end of the episode. As Candace never directly saw it make a robot and due to it having a simple appearance, both Candace and Linda may just have ignored it as junk in the garage, as they may have done to the first generation robot making machine. *It is unknown how Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sent to jail with Dr. Diminutive. It's likely he got arrested for contempt of court or for making the Schmaltz-inator. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Dr. Diminutive * John Viener as Norm * Grey DeLisle as Judge ** Lorraine Kelly as Judge (Great Britain/Ireland) :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' References pl:Norm wyzwolony pt-br:Norm à Solta Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Norm Category:N